


Embarrassment has it's price

by Project896



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Crack, Embarrassment, Engagement, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik has Issues, Fluff and Crack, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Interviews, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project896/pseuds/Project896
Summary: When Erik embarrasses Charles in a live interview. Charles isn't going to back down easily. That was the beginning of their little war.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Embarrassment has it's price

**Author's Note:**

> Grammar or spelling corrections would be appreciated!

"so it is true then?"

"yes it is!" Charles grins like a maniac, "we'll be getting married around next year in Cuba." 

"that's great! It's been like 3 years when both of you decided to come out, now another big step in your life!" The interviewer gives out a big hand gestures. 

"yes we are very proud of each other, we've been talking about finally taking this to the public." Charles grins again, the interviewer turns to Erik. 

"I personally can't wait to live together. Maybe some other people can stay there too. I have them in mind already" Erik smirks. Charles turns to him, confused. 

"them? I thought it would be just us, you want more men in your life?--"

"no. I was thinking smaller."

"excuse me?" By now the couple were already famous for their silly arguments as well as their undying love for each other. well- that's how Erik likes to describe it. 

"I'm thinking of small versions of you running around." 

Silence. Charles only looks away and covered his face, heat rising to his cheek. Charles, the Actor known for his charm, is blushing live on TV. Erik merely grins.

*

Actor, Charles Xavier, flushes as soon to be husband publicly flirts

Model and actor Erik Lehnsherr just can't get enough of his Fiancé

Charles groans as he reads the tabloids the next day, Erik had been called off to do a photoshoot at a different country as well as a meeting with his manager. Erik knew this would happen, he knew it's would be news and purposely did it the day before he left. Instantly a light bulb lights up brightly in Charles's head. 

*

"Okay-- maybe one hand behind your back"

Eirk nods and does so, looking away from the camera as the lights flashes. 

"alllright yeah okay, pose-"

Erik plays with his hair and look up to the camera. "brilliant! Okay that's it, perfect!" Erik grins and walks away from the set. His manager merely raises her eyebrow as she joins him by his side. 

"didn't thought you'd be the kind, Er."

"my names is short enough," Erik rolls his eyes and then finally processes what Emma said "what do you mean?"

She flips the tablet for Erik to see and sees the words

Erik isn't the Alpha in the relationship, says fiancé in new footage.

Erik raises an eyebrow and scrolls down. He skips down until he found a video. He clicks play and felt the blood rising to his cheeks.   
\--  
Erik was sleeping and snoring softly, thankfully the angle only showed his face. "Erik.." Charles's voice mumbles from behind the camera, "it's time to wake up."

"Come onnn one more minute-- pwease" the camera shook a little and Charles had taken out his pinkie. 

"pinkie promise?"

"pinkie pwomise"  
\--

A smug expression crept to Emma's face, "it seems another world war has begun."

"it seems so." Erik looks away. Plotting his next plan. 

*

Charles flips the next page of his book when his phone rang violently. Notifications after notifications. He groans and grabs it, he was going to silence it but when he noticed that it was his sister he decides to put aside his book. 

'You're in trouble now' it said with a copy of a link and of course as usual Raven had spammed him while doing so. Charles very carefully clicked on the link and reads, 

The war has begun says Erik as he uploads his next attack.

Charles watches the video, and tries his very hardest not to cringe to death.   
\--  
The screen was dark and only had Charles's voice murmuring "Oh my, god" repeatingly. Suddenly there was light and it was pointed downwards to Erik's feet. 

"Charles calm down it's just a spider-"

"are you kidding me! It tried to bite the living soul out of me-- Erik--" Suddenly a very none manly shriek, which to no doubt came from Charles and the camera was now pointed to Charles. Just in time for it to showcase Charles standing on a couch a book in his hand while pointing aggressively to some unknown direction, "Erik it's there! bloody hell-- is it supposed to be that big?--"

Erik snickers and zooms into Charles's face, "Liebling, Don't you think you're over reacti-" suddenly Charles shrieks and runs towards Erik, the camera turns black, his voices comes out a muffled

"I think I got bit!"   
\--

The video ends and Charles sinks to his seat. To people it was either adorable or pathetic. In his defence it was a massive spider, Erik didn't kill it. He only let him out but not before showing it off to Charles. It also turned out Charles didn't get bit. Charles looks into his gallery, okay maybe he has too much blackmail material. He simply looked at the clock on the wall, only hours before Erik comes home.

*

"Charles?" Erik asks as he enters, kicking his shoes off and leaving his suitcase by the door. He was hoping to get a hug but instead he received a very loud 'meow'. Erik froze.

The tubby grey cat waddles it's way to Erik and laid lazily on Erik's feet. Erik only watched. He did not. Charles did not just adopt a tubby kitten.

"Darling you're home!" Charles comes to view, "and it seems you've met the professor! Care to meet the other one?"

"...other one?" 

"why of course dear, now--" Charles pulls on Erik's wrist and drags him to the living room. there sat one other. "That is Magneto and I also--"

Erik looks over to Charles, noting that Charles looked genuinely happy. He cuddles Magneto close to his chest while petting The Professor gently. Erik wanted to be mad but when he sees how happy Charles actually was. He couldn't bare seeing him sad and Erik knew for a fact taking them away will make Charles sadder than when Raven ripped his book on genetics slightly.

"Erik? Are you mad? Sorry I didn't mean to take it too far-- I can-"

"I like them.."

Charles looks changes into a surprise expression, "...what?"

"I like you. I love it when you smile and if they bring you happiness to hell with it shall we? We'll adopt more if needed! "

"really?"

"I might have exaggerated that last part"


End file.
